1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a region specification method, a region specification apparatus, a recording medium, a server, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-48213, a region specification apparatus in which an outline is drawn based on coordinate data successively inputted on an image, and a subject enclosed by the outline is extracted. Furthermore, there is known, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-275447, a region specification apparatus in which labeling processing is performed on a binary image generated from a taken image, and a pixel group having the largest area (largest pixel group) is specified as a subject region.
However, in the case of the region specification apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-48213, when the outline is not a completely closed curve, it is necessary to specify a divided region from a plurality of divided regions into which the image is divided by the outline.
Furthermore, in the case of the region specification apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-275447, when there is an inside pixel group in the largest pixel group, the inside pixel group which has a pixel percentage equal to or less than a predetermined percentage, the pixel percentage indicating a percentage of pixels of the inside pixel group in pixels of the largest pixel group, and which has a pixel value different from a pixel value of the largest pixel group, processing is performed to change the pixel value of each pixel of the inside pixel group to the pixel value of the largest pixel group. However, when, for example, the inside pixel group has the pixel percentage being more than the predetermined percentage, the pixel value of each pixel of the inside pixel group is not changed, and hence the subject region cannot be appropriately specified.